


【麦花】Killing an Angel

by 9_hhh



Category: American Ultra (2015), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh





	【麦花】Killing an Angel

我叫Mike，今年26岁，没上过大学，家中父母双亡，也无兄弟姐妹，目前的工作是超市收银员。我中等身材，相貌平平......不，不止相貌，我的生活，我的职业，我的名字，乃至我的人生都如同一杯乏善可陈的白水，淡而无味——也许还不如白水，白水至少能解渴。

居住在纽约这座繁华的大都市，我和这里一小撮人生活在底层的人一样，没有价值，也毫无存在感，说不定哪天忽然消失了，也没有人会在乎。我的房东顶多会抱怨，嘿，那个叫Mark的废柴还欠我两个月的房钱。看看，他到现在连我的名字都还记不清，尽管这是个再平常不过的名字，我怀疑他肥硕的脑袋里塞的尽是些烂泥。至于我的老板，他大概会可惜一下很难再找到第二个人像我这样不需要交社保的廉价劳动力了。

晚上12点，我拉下超市的卷帘门，仔细上好锁，准备徒步走回五个街区以外的公寓。这片治安并不好，路上随处可见酒鬼和混混在游荡，我苟着肩膀，脚下步子飞快，在路过一个死胡同时，发现了Eduardo。

Eduardo是个十足的体面人，身上带着一股天然的贵气，本与此地格格不入，但他好像最近在创业，资金紧张，所以也租住在这片便宜的社区。他是我店里的长客，也是唯一一个对我以礼相待的人。我可真喜欢他。

我猜他兴许是刚从旁边的酒吧街出来，明显意识不清，脚步虚浮，一左一右两条胳膊被人架着往阴暗的角落里拖，看上去不太情愿，不过也没挣扎得太厉害。我放慢了步子，注意力无法从三人身上移开。他的男朋友呢？怎么没和他在一起？Omega深夜独自出入于酒吧，肯定是要被人欺负的。我心里很慌，也很生气。我知道他有一个男朋友，住在加州，偶尔会飞来纽约看他。至于我为什么会清楚这件事，那是因为Eduardo租住的地方就在我公寓对面，我的一居室房间里摆放着一个高倍数望远镜，24小时正对着他的窗户。我曾经看到过他们做爱的画面。

就在我犹豫该不该上前英雄——哦得了吧，我和英雄两个字根本连边都粘不上——救美的时候，两个浑身都是刺青的壮汉已经开始剥他的衣服了，那件将他身材勾勒得很完美的西装被扔在了垃圾桶边，拜托，那个一看就很贵好不好，我有点心疼清洗费了。但是不容我多想，下一秒，他看起来同样名贵的衬衫也被撕开了，扣子弹在污泥的墙角发出脆响。如果我不出手，毫无疑问，这里将上演一场强奸。

我气血上涌，理智赶不上行动速度，大叫一声“住手”，就冲了过去。等走近，我才发现，那两个逞凶之徒比刚才目测的还要壮硕，简直是两头黑熊。他们只顿了一秒，回头看到我的样子，就松懈下来。

“小鸡仔，刚才是你在说话。”其中一个壮汉嗤道，语气里有不加掩饰的鄙夷。另一个在旁边状似不经意捏了捏拳头，关节发出的的咔啦声听得我心里发毛。

我后悔了，说话的语调也不自觉变得软弱，“他，他看起来不，不愿意，你们不能这样。”

我的话引起了他们的一阵爆笑，他们似乎懒得再搭理我，专心对付起了Eduardo。一个人用肌肉发达的胳膊托着他腋下，另一个人在解他的皮带搭扣。Eduardo垂着头，像是醉得睡着了，毫无反应。他的裤子被脱下来，两条修长笔直的大腿暴露在月光下，如同上好的玉石，覆着一层微光。

不行！不能这样！Eduardo对我来说是神圣的，只有他从不吝啬对我温和微笑，只有他会真诚道一句工作辛苦了；他说不用找零也不是因为懒得从我这种人手里接过硬币，他是天使，他怎么可以被眼前的杂碎侮辱！我爆发出一声怒吼，冲过去给了那个企图分开他大腿的人一拳头。对方被我打得后退一步，抹了把磕破的嘴角，面目变得狰狞，他抡起肘关节，朝我挥来，我只感到一阵风拂面而过，紧接着太阳穴一阵剧痛。

“婊子养的。”他啐了口唾液在我脸上，不解恨地又踢了两脚，骂骂咧咧伴随着脚步声越离越远。

我眼冒金星，模模糊糊听到其中一个人发出惊喜的呼声，“哇哦，他还是个Omega。”

是了，随着医学的进步，人类已经可以通过抑制剂完全掩盖自己的信息素味道，无论是Alpha或者Omega，都将之视为礼貌的行为，只有像我这样的穷苦屌丝，才会由于买不起抑制剂，始终散发出粗鄙的Alpha气息。Eduardo是Omega，这点我早就知道，这并不是因为他和我一样不加遮掩，而是我在偷窥他和男友做爱的时候见到了他腿间的性征，他有一个粉红色的Omega肉穴，我没见识过多少Omega，就看了些色情杂志，还有和街边出来卖的干过几次，但他们谁也没有Eduardo那里长得漂亮。

我撑着地面重新站起来，我也不知道自己为什么会这么执着，面对两个彪形大汉，毫无胜算可言的逞能，可我就是不想让他们碰Eduardo。我大喊着，重新冲过去，做好了与暴徒同归于尽的准备。

我被打得很惨，不过还是用不要命的架势击退了他们。Eduardo全程都没有醒，他真的醉透了，也可能被人喂了下三滥的药，这就不得而知了，我吃力地背着他，一拐一拐回到自己的公寓。

真好，虽然我现在浑身疼得都快散架了，至少他还是干净完整的。

我把他轻轻放在我的床上，独自进浴室冲了个澡。血污和着清水，流进下水道里，足足好几分钟，水流才恢复清澈。值得庆幸的是，我身上都是些皮外伤，看着挺惨，实际没有伤到骨头。我给自己简单包扎了一下，照了照镜子，脸肿得很厉害，恐怕接下来几天都没法上班了。

我重新走进房间，刚才说了，这是个简陋的一居室房子，家具也只有简单的床和柜子，Eduardo占据了我的单人床，我没地方休息，只能坐在床沿。那两个人把他弄得乱七八糟，我急着将他带离危险的巷子，就没怎么帮他整理，原本裹在身上的西装已经松开，衬衫早就迸裂，露出一侧的乳头，红艳艳地缀在胸前，他的乳头和乳晕要比Alpha大，因为Omega将来总要喂奶，肉粒太小，婴儿衔不住；裤子我有替他穿上，但是拉链来不及拉了，现在裤腰下滑，松松垮垮地堆在胯上，三角区的阴影半遮半露。

天呐天呐，我好像硬了......我夹紧腿，捂住自己的裤裆，手心感受到了异常的高温。

Eduardo睡得很安详，浓密的睫毛在脸颊上投下深邃的阴影，呼吸绵长均匀。假使他对刚才差点发生的事一无所知，那我现在做什么，他一定也不会发现的。我的心脏噗通噗通乱跳，伸手摸了一下他裸露的腰部，指腹接触到的皮肤光滑富有弹性，让人痴迷和上瘾。我小心地摩挲了一会儿，他果然毫无动静，我便大着胆子脱下他的衣服和裤子。

如果说之前我还无法做出最后的决定，那么所有的迟疑和挣扎都在他裸体呈现在我眼前那刻彻底粉碎了。我急不可耐扑了上去，那颗从刚才我就一直觊觎着的乳头终于被我含进了嘴里。他真甜，我满足地吮嘬，将他舔得湿湿哒哒，乳头就像刚喂过奶一样红肿挺立，我轮流吃他两边的奶，照顾其中一颗的时候，也没放过另外一颗，用手指揉捏，一会儿摁进去一会儿又拧动着向外拉扯。

我放肆地动作终于惊扰到Eduardo，他闭着眼睛哼唧了一声。我吓得瞬间僵住了动作，从他身上撑了起来。但Eduardo没有醒，只是轻轻翻了个身，双腿在调转方向时露出了隐藏在腿心的Omega穴口。我毫无准备，突然近距离看到他肉鼓鼓的阴户，只觉得气血翻涌，身上所有的热度都集中到了下半身，阴茎冲动上翘起来。他调整好睡姿，又重新合拢双腿，吝啬收回了美丽的景色。

我胸膛剧烈起伏，直起身体以最快的速度脱掉了衣服和裤子，挺着阴茎跪坐在床尾。我真想现在就插进去奸淫他，操到他疼得发抖，哭喊着求饶。但我不会这么做，那样太暴殄天物了，我要慢慢享用他。

分开Eduardo膝盖时，我的手因为激动而无法克制地颤抖。Fuck！他居然湿了。在我吃他奶头时，这个矜贵的婊子就偷偷在流水。粉皱的两片阴唇沾了缝隙里的淫液，正油亮亮地嘟着，仿佛同我可爱地撒着娇。我抬起他的屁股，凑近了仔细观察，他的阴部真是好看极了，没有什么毛发，像初生婴儿一样干净，粉白的腿根衬着殷红的穴，魔鬼一样惑人，他明明是个天使，却长着一副肉欲的皮囊，我忽然有一种感觉，Eduardo下到凡间就是为了受世人玷污，他是来解救我的。

我贪恋地凑上去舔他，自下而上，用舌头刮开两片肉唇，侵犯天使神秘的阴道，Eduardo的大腿在我掌心里颤抖，我把天使的圣水都吃到了嘴里，想象这样就能获取救赎。我舔得啧啧有声，Eduardo难耐地扭动身体，从开启的唇间漏出淫荡的叫声。那声音一听就是在享受，我受到了鼓舞，舌头动得越发起劲，在柔软的蚌肉里戳刺，裸露的阴蒂很快充血，我叼起了那颗小珠子，用舌尖高频拨弄。他浑身痉挛似地颤抖起来，我意识到他快要到了，张嘴罩住整个阴户用力吸了一下，他被我托举在半空中的下半身骤然绷紧，原本闭拢的阴道猛缩之后张开，从里面泄洪似地涌出液体，同时紧贴小腹的阴茎也射出汩汩精液。

我张着嘴，一滴不漏饮用他的情潮。Eduardo在我身下爽得吹了出来，我正得意，就听见他叫了别人的名字。

“啊......哈，Mark！”

这个叫Mark的，就是Eduardo在加州的男朋友，他们是大学同学，除了偷窥他们做爱，有一次Eduardo来我打工的便利商店买东西，我正面接触过Mark。

那天他们大概吵架了，两人一前一后走进超市，谁也没有搭理谁。

“欢迎光临。”

我如往常一般说着讨喜的话。Eduardo朝我疲惫地笑了笑，Mark冷淡地瞥了我一眼，就别开了视线。他们走到冰柜前挑选牛奶，不久就传来争吵声。

“Wardo，你何必非要一个人待在纽约。”

“Mark，我们需要赞助，Facebook烧钱太厉害，目前的资金坚持不了多久。”

“你在纽约难道不需要额外的花销。”

“可我已经把开支压缩到最低了，纽约有更多的广告商和机会，我会拉到赞助的。”

“Facebook根本不需要广告，广告只会拉低页面格调。”

我听了一会，觉得这个Mark实在是不可理喻，他说出来的话那么想当然，一点都没站在Eduardo的立场去考虑问题。两人最终不欢而散，Mark离开时把玻璃门推得“哐当”响，一阵风似地走了。

Eduardo把挑选好的牛奶放在收银台上，我瞄了一眼就知道他心不在焉，因为他拿了平时从来不喝的品牌。

“抱歉，让你听到这些。”他笑得略微尴尬，但仍旧很有礼貌。

“没，没关系。”我很紧张，一紧张说话就有些结巴，“你，完，完全，不用在意。”

我其实想说点安慰他的话，却连撸直舌头都做不到，只能磕磕巴巴地说，“今，今天，这个，不要钱，送，送你！”

我恨死了自己的无能，怕他看出来我喜欢他，也怕他因为厌恶我的喜欢就从此再也不来了。他却没有这么做。

“Mike，你真体贴。”Eduardo笑了，这是进门后，他露出的第一个发自内心的笑。

于是，我也笑了，我很高兴能令他重展笑颜，很高兴他叫了我的名字，更高兴他接受了我的牛奶。我想给他更多，如果他缺钱，我就把自己的积蓄都给他，或者透支工资，只要我力所能及的，我都愿意给他。

其实刚才我在舔他的时候，比起满足自己的私欲，反而更迫切希望他能够得到快乐。对我来说，Eduardo是不一样的，我不在乎全世界看不起我，无所谓任何人当我不存在，唯独Eduardo不行。当我听到他念出Mark的名字时，一股前所未有的愤怒在我心里油然而生。

我不是Mark，我不是anyone，我不是nobody，我就是Mike！

不用照镜子，我也知道，这一刻我的表情一定扭曲到面目可憎，我无暇再顾及温柔体贴，我甚至不害怕被发现了。我把两根手指插进他正经历高潮、抽搐不止的阴道里，往两边撑开内壁，视奸他战栗流水的内部，另一只手狠狠拧动阴蒂，逼着他停留在浪尖不准下来，肉穴在我热切的目视下激烈翕张，噗噗往外喷水。他发出一阵高过一阵的浪叫声，睫毛开始颤动，我看出来他快要醒了，我恶意地期待，如果他醒来看到操他的人不是Mark，而是我，他会怎么样。

我经常会想，那个叫Mark的Alpha到底有什么好，他看起来和我身材差不多，长得一点都不高大威猛，成天摆着张臭脸，与待人接物如沐春风的Eduardo一点都不一样。他们一个总是穿卫衣，另一个常常西装革履，站在一块儿，乍一眼完全看不出是一对。但只要两人相互对视，就可以发现Eduardo眼中蕴藏了无穷无尽的爱意，这是让我最嫉妒的一点。透过望远镜，我有时能看到他们做爱的画面。Mark的那根十分粗壮，插入时Eduardo的小肉花看起来像是要被撑爆了，但他其实很能吃，表面装出抗拒的样子，最终还是可以连根吃得一点都不剩。全部吞下后，他会扬起漂亮的脖子，露出既快乐又痛苦的表情。我常常就是靠着这个表情，把自己撸出来。

现在我终于不需要再意淫，可以身体力行地搞他了。

Eduardo刚经历过高潮，整个人都是软绵绵的，我放下他悬空已久的下半身，好心替他揉了揉肌肉僵硬的腰，他闭着眼，发出舒服地呓语声，在我身体挤进他大腿之间时，柔顺地往两边打开。

他艳粉色的肉花沾着水，晶亮亮地发着光，真是好看极了，我用掌心按在上面，使劲地揉搓。粗暴的动作弄疼了他，Eduardo挣扎起来，“Mark......Please，no......”

我捻住他两片阴唇，一左一右地拉开，用巨屌对准再无遮掩的、无辜又淫荡的阴道口，他的肉洞只开了一点，小小一个，含了口春水，惹人怜爱。我兴奋地起汗毛竖立，自言自语，“你就叫吧，叫着Mark的名字被我奸污。”

我把阴茎送了进去，Eduardo发出痛哼，双手徒劳在半空挥舞，我抓住那两只手，固定在他头顶，下身用力冲撞起来。

他抗拒的声音很快就变得破碎，太好了，他只需要为我娇喘就好了，我再也不想从他嘴里听到别的男人的名字。我哼哧哼哧卖力操他，搅着穴里的水发出咕啾的响声。哦对了，我没带安全套，肉贴肉地强占他，非发情期的Omega怀孕概率很低，但谁知道呢，说不定就中奖了。他下面长着一个十足的婊子穴，谁来都谄媚讨好地吮吸，我被他吸得头皮发麻，一边操他一边骂，“插爆你，插爆你的烂穴！让你再勾引男人！让你再发骚！”

恐怕这次他真的是要醒了，我看到他的眼球在薄薄的眼皮下快速滚动。我停下动作，特意等着那一刻。

Eduardo刚睁开眼睛时有一些迷糊，怔愣地看着我，一脸茫然，为了帮助他更快搞清状况，我好心挺了两下胯。Eduardo蹙起好看的眉，呻吟一声，紧接着，双眼戏剧化睁大到极限。

“不不，不要！”他凄厉地大叫，掺杂着难以置信的恐惧和愤怒。

我一生中从未有过这么愉快的时刻，我听到自己发出神经质的、断气一样的笑声，尽管那会牵扯到脸上的伤口，让我疼得嘶气，但我还是忍不住咧开嘴。

埋在他体内的阴茎开始新一轮的挞伐，我操着自己平时高攀不起的Omega，化解他虚弱徒劳的抵抗，一次次把阴茎插进他子宫里。他被我干得浑身发抖，却阻止不了肉体的沉沦，谁让他是个Omega呢，而我是Alpha，我有绝对掌控他的优势。

我忍不住要射了，把腥臭的精液全都喂进他子宫里。可能勃发跳动的阴茎让Eduardo有所感知，他睁大无措的粽眸，从眼尾流出泪水，噢上帝啊，他的眼睛真是太漂亮了，那双漂亮的眼睛正在为我落泪。

“不，先生，请别射进来，求你，求你......”

先生？我愣住了，他不认得我，他居然完全不认得我了！他不记得对我笑过，不记得与我攀谈过，不记得自己叫过我的名字——Mike。滔天怒火使我面目狰狞，他立刻露出了害怕的神色，他以为我要揍他吧，我怎么舍得呢，他是我的天使啊。我握着他的胯，用肉刃惩罚他，在他体内越来越快的冲刺。事后想想，其实是我错怪Eduardo了，那时我被揍得鼻青脸肿，恐怕就算我父母在世，也不一定认得出我。

我张开生殖结，狠狠卡在他子宫里。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”他爆发出惨烈的叫声。可怜的Eduardo，我按着他的肚子持续射精，感受他小腹下的器官微微鼓胀起来，我已经好几个星期没有手淫了，精液想必是又浓稠又骤急。那些活泼健康的小蝌蚪突破束缚，会很快找到他瑟瑟发抖的卵，迫不及待地钻进去。谁能阻止生命的孕育？没有人，没有人......

他渐渐不哭了，我捏住他充血的阴蒂，拧呀、掐呀、极尽亵玩，Eduardo得了趣，便配合起我的动作，阴道蠕动收缩，像个熟练老到的婊子。我问他，还想不想Mark，他毫无反应，倒是主动掰开大腿，露出刚被奸淫过，正滴滴答答流水的肉蚌，求我再操进去。

我取来他堆在旁边的裤袋里的手机，打开照相功能，对准汁水横流的阴道拍了好几张特写，当然他被欲望吞噬的脸我也没放过；接着我又插了进去，阴毛抵着他的阴唇摄了段视频，他嗯嗯呀呀的喘叫声也被我全部录了进去；最后，我把阴茎塞进他嘴里，让他舔干净肉棒上黏糊糊的液体。

这些东西，我都先传了自己一份，再点开他的通讯录，找到了Mark Zuckerberg的名字，将所有的照片和视频悉数发给了他。

-Fin-


End file.
